


5 TIMES SOMEONE DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY BROUGHT UP CHAMPION’S LACK OF LUST + 1 TIME IT WAS ACTUALLY NAMED

by SomeoneIKnow



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, How do I write summaries?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Acephobia, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, OOC, Sexual Identity, but nothing happens, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneIKnow/pseuds/SomeoneIKnow
Summary: The Champion was simply unbeatable. Immune to the everpresent Lust, his beautiful sword and plate armor managed to take down every opponent. Some people wonder why he doesn't act like everyone else. He doesn't like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. -  Jojo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. I shouldn't have, I have a whole essay to write. Well, anyway, if anyone reads it, thanks! <3
> 
> Also  
> Me: writes a whole ace fic  
> Me: wait... it's asexual awareness week  
> Me: cool
> 
> Also  
> I have no idea how is canon oriented towards asexuality so I made up the fact that people from Champion's home just don't talk a lot about it

He was so grateful for his top-tier training. Truly. He knew that this place was greatly corrupted, but he never expected it to be so… disgusting. Almost everyone he met was obssesed with sex, a thing he couldn’t understand. Jojo… Jojo was different. The Champion appreciated his company in this crazy world. Their daily meditations always helped him ease off after a day full of fighting.

A long time ago Champion thought he was broken. As it turns out, his… _‘condition’_ , allowed him to roam this place, free of overwhelming Lust. After all, even things considered to be weird and unnatural could be extremely beneficial. So maybe he was broken only a little.

It was a normal evening. The Champion was sitting in front of Jojo, clearing his mind of any thought, when...

“How were you able to do it?” A sudden voice put him out of his concentration. Weird, Jojo usually didn’t speak during their meditations.

“Huh?” Champion managed to only make a single noise, startled by the unprompted question.

“I-I mean… How were you able to… defer the… demonic temptations…? Before I taught you to meditate?” Oh, that’s what he was so curious about. The Champion hummed, buing time to think out his answer.

“To be honest, I never felt the temptation in the first place. I don’t need to defer it at all. That’s just… how I am.” Yes, he felt unsafe. He remembered how it was, feeling like a shattered mirror in a dark room, unable to know why he was the way he was. With Jojo’s inquiries he felt his thoughts to go more toward that dark room. He didn’t want to roam there. Maybe that’s why he preferred to go back to meditating. How he wished to cut the subject. “Can we go to more… spiritual work?”

“Yes, yes. We should.” Jojo looked like he didn’t want to drop the topic, but respected Champion’s request. Looks like wishes do come true.


	2. 2. - Poly

The gargoyle, or, as he named her, Poly, was… quite specific. The Champion felt really bad for her, judging from her words she was abused by her previous master. That is why he really wanted to help his servant, occupying her with light tasks and conservations. Yes, she really liked listening to him when he talked about his adventures and fights.

“You are such a mighty warrior! Do you ever get defeated?” She exclaimed after hearing about his hard and long fight with A pile of living shit, as he preferred to call the Tentacle Monster in his mind.

“I am afraid not, all my escapades end in my victories.” Maybe he was usually quite humble, but in here, he liked to give Poly something to have hope about. If her master is so powerful, she would feel like she does a difference with her servitude. That is why The Champion began to narrate another story, equally glorious. 

“Why are you so kind to me? I’m just your servant, you could do anything to me…” Quietly mumbled Poly when The Champion finished talking about dangers of wild basilisks. 

“Excuse me? Why shouldn't I?” He was taken aback, visibly confused about the question.

“All I meant was that you never tried to use me!” A string of words came out of the gargoyle. Oh, that’s what she meant. “Unlike my other masters…” She glanced to the side, keeping her eyes low. How The Champion didn’t notice how uncomfortable she was getting during their talk? “Am I not pretty enough? Am I doing a bad job as a servant? But that is my only purpose…!”

“Hey, Poly, look at me, okay?” He softly took her face in his hands and raised it. He made eye-contact with her and smiled. “Don’t worry about that, okay? You are doing great and you are pretty, I can assure you.”

“Then why-” She began, voice still shaking.

“It’s not something we should discuss. Not something I should discuss. I’ll see you soon.” He picked himself up and put on his armor with her help, wordlessly. He equipped his weapon and looked at Poly. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Master.” Her eyes traced him as he left the Cathedral in a hurry. She hummed quietly, unsure what to think.


	3. 3. - Erlking & An Unexpected Guest

He really didn’t know what he wanted to do. What did he think? To just take Erlking’s cane and… what later? No, that couldn’t be. And when The Champion noticed that the light coming from the Hunter was beginning to dim, he just felt… sorry.

_“Wait - my cane - it fortifies me against the rigors of this land...”_ As he heard that quiet plea from a visibly weakening man, he gave in. Meaning he gave it back, stuttering.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me… I’m just… sorry.” Champion took a step back, expecting for the King to try to punish him. Speaking of the devil, he noticed that Erlking was holding his cane tightly, light coming back to him, straightening his posture once again. 

“Never do that again” His voice boomed. Huh. That’s not what The Champion expected. With a blink of an eye The Erlking disappeared alongside his Hounds, leaving a confused Champion alone. 

“Maybe next time I will give him a head start, so we will be even.” The Champion muttered under his nose, deciding to avoid Deepwoods for a while. 

“What was that supposed to be?” He jumped as he heard a male spider-morph jump down from a nearby tree. What was a spider-morph doing outside of Swamps? He must be some sort of a renegade. Not like Champion cared about the details at the moment.  
  
“What was supposed to be what?” The Champion asked with a shrieky voice. Oh dear, he hated spiders. Their hairy legs and weird eyes, just everything about them was so disgusting. Cringing, The Champion drew his sword, ready to fight.

“Hey hey, calm down! Just curious! That old snot is a pain in the ass of everyone, you could’ve taught him a lesson or two!” The spider-morph made a surrendering gesture with his hands, clearly not wanting to fight at the moment. That didn’t make The Champion any less on guard. 

“Fuck you” retorted Champion, he clearly knew where this little talk was going. Why nobody wanted to leave him alone! Why was everyone just SO curious about THAT topic? Oh, The Champion could’ve sworn if he wasn’t a good person he would just cut up that disgusting spider!

“Well not me, more like Fuck him! Are you dumb or something? That would’ve been such a sweet treat!” He clicked his tongue obscenely, licking his lips in process. 

“You are disgusting, shut up!” That idea made him want to vomit. Mental image of him doing things to Erlking ingrained itself in his mind. He groaned loudly, wanting to get rid of it. Why was the universe so against him?!

“Well there’s something clearly **wrong** with you, just sayin’.” That nonchalant tone made The Champion furious. That’s it. This spider will never see light again. 

“We’ll see if there is anything wrong with you after I cut you into a thousand pieces” The Champion growled lowly, walking in the direction of that offending spider.


	4. 4. - Arian

“Where’s Arian?” The Champion asked Boon, his pupil. 

“He must be in his room. I’m so glad you visited him! His state has been so much better since you showed up!” He responded, smiling wildly with sparks in his eyes, earning a smile in return from The Champion. So he was really making a difference.

“Thank you, I know the way” He walked in the direction of the mentioned room. He needed to get help from Arian because of his recent encounter with Erlking. He knocked gently, but loud enough to be heard, on his door.

“I’m coming!” The sound muffled through the walls. “Just a minute! Who is-” The Champion saw in the door a familiar albino lizard, his friend, Arian. “Oh! Hi! I didn’t expect you! Come in, come in!” He stepped back with a smile, inviting the warrior inside.

“I came with a… question.” Look on Arian’s face was puzzled, usually he was the one to ask questions, but well, how the tables have turned!.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Is it possible to… wipe someone’s mind… of an encounter?” Look on the Champion’s face was gravely serious, and only that suppressed the laugh Arian wanted to let out. 

“Why would you want to? Aren’t all your fights victorious?” The albino didn’t understand what his friend really wanted. 

“It’s not about losing. Just… how do I word this… my opponent… he said something disgusting… and I can’t get it out of my head!” He put his hands on his face in defeat.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that… No, I can’t. Even if I tried to… it would damage your brain, and only in the best case! In the worst it could kill you.” The Champion sighed in defeat. In contrast, Arian was curious. What was so terrible, that his fearless friend was so badly affected? “Maybe you’ll have to forget. Pay it no mind. It’s easy!” He smiled reassuringly. No, it wasn’t easy, but maybe that would help his friend to get himself together.

“How…? Every time I will look at him… at anyone I defeat… I will think about it. And that’s unbearable. I never thought about it like that! But because of that stupid spider...” The Champion stopped himself, he didn’t want to overshare. 

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what plagues your mind, friend! Can you tell me what did that… ‘stupid spider’ say?” Arian tried to take a softer approach, prompting The Champion to say more about the situation.

“No, I can’t. You would ridicule me, like everyone would. You’d laugh and tell me to get my shit together and stop whining about normal things.” The warrior again began to take steps back, extremely uncomfortable. 

“What? No, I wouldn’t do such a thing! You are my closest friend, no matter what! Hey, come back!” Arian tried to stop The Champion, but to no avail. He was gone, running like prey. 

He was leaving like weak, scared prey. _Erlking’s prey_. Oh no, not this, not again. The Champion groaned, disgusted. He knew that, delicately taking the matter, _“using”_ defeated opponents was common, but he never experienced it in any way. And he never imagined himself doing that. That would be so… degrading. But now… now that stupid spider planted that thought and he couldn’t stop thinking it! It was intrusive and impossible to deflect, making him want to claw out his brain in desperation. 

“Leaving so soon?” Asked Boon with a slight frown.

“Yes, Arian’s busy. I won’t interrupt him in his work” Quickly lied Champion, taking the fastest route to the entrance. He just wanted to leave and… walk around in a forest. No, there are imps and goblins. Maybe in the desert? Tasking, also nagas and sand witches are attacking him out there without remorse. He couldn’t go to the desert. But where else… Deepwoods? Nope, he didn’t want to confront Erlking. Swamp was, obviously, out of question. Spiders... He shuddered in disgust. 

That is why he decided for the only place he could think of where there was no combat danger. His camp. And, if he recalled correctly, at that time there should be nobody there. Jojo should be helping out on a farm they found near the Lake, and Rathazul should be… doing Rathazul things…? Well, obviously he was out of camp, because Champion remembered him talking about some ingredients he had to harvest that day. Excellent!


	5. 5. - Rathazul

As it turns out, Rathazul was, indeed, doing 'Rathazul things', but… inside the camp. That was… not very good. At least not in Champion’s mind. He didn’t really talk to Rathazul very often, as the rat-morph usually conversed with Jojo. But now he had no choice, considering the Champion barged into their camp, startling Rathazul that was sitting close to the (put out) campfire, reading a book of some sorts.

“Hello, youngster. Weren’t you supposed to be in Tel'Adre?” Yes, Rathazul may be old, but he always knows what is going on in camp. Eavesdropper. 

“Maybe. Weren’t you supposed to be searching for ingredients?” Changing the topic? That is Champion’s speciality, especially recently.

“Oh, I already found them. It was not a long trip, but I appreciate your concern for my old bones.” He stated and returned to reading the book. 

“Yes, I was concerned, yes. Now, if you will excuse me…”

  
  
“Actually, I would like to solve a curious mystery. Can you tell me what this book is?” Rathazul asked, standing up with a pained groan and showing the Champion the exact book he was reading previously. Oh no.

“ _I honestly have no idea._ ” The Champion lied, looking at an erotica he found in the wilds. He tried to burn it in the morning, but as it turns out, it evaded its demise and landed in Rathazul’s hands. Champion had no idea why he took it with him if he just wanted to burn it. Maybe he felt as if he burned it, his thoughts inspired by the spider-morph would disappear alongside it.

“Hm… But the mystery creates a different question. What was it doing in our campfire?” Investigated rat-morph. 

“I-I don’t know, maybe Jojo threw it in, why are you questioning _me_?” Yes, a great idea, pin the blame on the innocent monk. You must be proud of yourself, Champion. 

“Hm… I see… Well, last question. Do you want it? I do not find it interesting, but maybe you are interested?” Rathazul smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye, gone unnoticed by the Champion who was trying to look at anything else other than the old man. 

“Wh- no, no, I am not, but thanks for the offer, really!” Champion quickly left in a random direction, mumbling quietly to himself.

“Hm… just as I suspected.” Chuckled Rathazul and threw the book in the campfire, again. He wondered how Jojo will react once he comes back and notices an erotica in their fire. His reaction will be marvellous.


	6. +1 - The Doppelganger

After defeating Lethice, life wasn’t easy. There were still lots of places The Champion had to go to and cleanse of corruption, but... everything was beginning to slowly look… normal. He still visited the Stronghold, in secret. Nobody knew why. Not even Jojo or Arian. 

They would be surprised.

After defeating the being for the first time, The Champion felt a twinge of mercy. Quite unusual, but he rolled with it, leaving the Doppelganger broken and defeated on the floor. As it turned out, defeating Lethice didn’t get rid of the curse she put on that… demon? imp? Its species is not important, what is important is the fact that it didn’t try to attack The Champion anymore, submissing. Which didn’t mean it didn’t make snide remarks towards him.

“Oh, look at that, you’ve gotten fat!” The doppelganger exclaimed as it dramatically touched ‘his’ belly.

“Well that means that you are getting fat as well. Also... what the hell do you mean? I’m not getting fat.” The Champion retorted, used to its sneers. That didn’t mean he didn’t look at his abdomen, brows furrowing in concern. “...Am I? I’m getting lots of exercise from walking and fighting and cleansing...”

“ANYWAY. We are getting away from the important things. When will you give me a weak being from which I will be able to finally take a new form and get out of here? Hmmm?” The doppel tapped its chin with its index, in fake deep thought. “I’d love a simple humanoid so that I can modify it to great extent before I shapeshift into something else!” It smiled widely.

“I will think about it when I will finish cleansing everything of corruption, alright?”   
  


“Yeah, yeah, you say that every time. I won’t even know if you finished or not!” The Champion reflected on these words. He remembered their first meeting, when the doppel was so bitter and alone that it was obsessed with getting out. Looks like now that it is getting repeated human contact it’s getting better in its mind. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve already begun your cleansing, and after we end, we will just have to wait until everything is ready.” Champion calmly said while unpacking the things he brought here in a backpack.

“What today?” Asked the doppel, mimicking his gestures on the mirror. It didn’t have to mimic every gesture, but it required an amount of willpower. An amount of willpower it had gained. 

“I brought you a book, _“Traveller’s Journals”_. We will read it after the cleansing.” He took the book out of his bag. Unfortunately doppel couldn’t read it in his world considering the fact it was reversed. That is why Champion resorted to reading out loud. 

“Well then, why won’t we get finished with business and you can read your little fairy tales?”

The Champion didn’t want to take any risks with the doppelganger. That is why he worked on a cleansing spell that allowed him to partially get rid of its corruption, chunk after chunk. Right now, a lot of the corruption was gone. Maybe five more cleansings and it would be finished. He sighed and walked closer to the mirror, putting his hands on it. The doppelganger did the same, mentally getting ready for the pain. A flash of white light, a hiss from the other side and it was done. The doppel slumped over the glass, panting heavily.

“Well, Chapter One...” The Champion began reading slowly and clearly. 

After some time, he had reached a… very _steamy_ part. He frowned with disgust and glanced over at the doppel. If it fell asleep it wouldn’t notice if he skipped it, right? 

“Why did ya stop?” It slurred, obviously not asleep.

“Maybe… maybe we are done for today.” Champion nervously said, his hands shaking a little.

“Why~ We were just getting to the fucking~ You getting flustered?” Even half-asleep half-awake, it was obnoxious. “Having a little problem?”

“N-no, I’m okay. We can get back to it… or you will read the rest once you get out, alright?” His tone was a little off, getting more and more stressed. At first, he wasn’t bothered about his ‘condition’ in this land, it gave him an upper-hand, but with time and conversations, the subject was getting more and more touchy for him. He just didn’t want to be considered a freak. “I don’t have a problem with it”

“Liar! I know you like myself. Figuratively speaking. What’s the deal?” It was getting more and more awake because of this very lively confrontation.

“It’s not your business.” The Champion frowned again, turning his back against the mirror. Not here. He already managed to get rid of his intrusive thoughts about- and here they were again.

“What, you don’t like fucking? Genders in the book don’t fit you?” The doppel tried to dig to the truth, even if it had a feeling what that was about since their initial meeting.

“N-no, genders are fine. And I-I like… _fucking_ ” The Champion tried to save himself... by completely lying.

“Ohhhhhhh I see~ Our little Champion is an ace!” It laughed, inching closer to the glass with a wide smile, proud of itself for making such a discovery.

“An ac- what? What are you talking about?” He was officially freaking out on the inside. What was supposed to be that whole _‘ace’_ thing?

“Oh you dumb moronic idiot. You know. Asexual, Ace.” The doppel was getting more and more annoyed with him every second.

“...Like a plant?” The Champion was still confused. Extremely. What the hell was it talking about?

“No! Why I gotta teach you about your own thing? You know, not having hots for anyone. And you also are like 'o _h no, I don’t want to read about it, it’s so ew!'_ ” It mimicked a very whiny version of The Champion.

“ _...Asexual_? So like… it’s a thing? That I don't- I mean, that some individuals may… not want _that_ thing?”

“YES. I hope telling you the thing will cut off some time from my mirror duty~. Now that we are settled, get back to reading!”

“Yeah, yeah. But I will skip the parts about… _sex_.” He wasn’t sure if that was the first time he said the word or not. The usual disgust and fear of rejection lurked inside his chest, but maybe now that he had a name for it… Maybe he was not alone. His thoughts raced. Maybe sparing the doppelganger was, after everything, a good decision.

“Yeah, okay, I will read it later on my own, you _fucking-repulsed ace_.” The doppel quietly muttered, so quiet that the Champion couldn’t hear it through his own reading voice  


~~ Jojo quietly sitting on the other side of the door to the room got up and hurried to tell happy news to others.  ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aroace, Yes I'm allowed to project on my own characters

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I forgot to add a tag!


End file.
